Now He's Dead, Now He's Not
by Kickass Krazy
Summary: While Andy's home undergoes renovation, Buzz is killed by a tower of bricks. Now he's refusing the afterlife to be with the girl who needs him.


Now He's Dead, Now He's Not.   
*****************************   
The Toys in Andy's room were woken up to the sound of hammers and   
construction work downstairs. Hammers banged, bricks clanked, mortar was   
slopped. Something was going on down below that they were not informed of.   
Andy woke up as the sound of voices floated in through the door. He sat up   
and cocked his head towards the door perking his ears so he could hear   
better.   
"Battle stations!" he cried playfully as he sprang out of bed, "We're under   
attack by Emperor Zurg!" he ran to the door and flung it open.   
Buzz opened one eye from where he was on the book shelf and looked around   
for an attacking enemy.   
Andy went to the banister and looked over at the workers. Construction   
material was all over the living room floor.   
"Mom, what's going on?" he called from the top of the stairs down to his   
mother who was directing the traffic of wheel barrows in the living room.   
"We're getting a fireplace!" Mrs. Davis called up at her son, "Why don't   
you come down and get some breakfast!" even with all the hustle and bustle   
she could still have time to prepare a nice morning meal.   
"OK! Be right down!" Andy closed his bedroom door and ran down to eat   
breakfast.   
No sooner was that door shut did everyone spring to life.   
Woody yawned from his position on top pf the bed and stretched his long   
arms, "Good morning everybody," he said rubbing the nights sleep from his   
eyes.   
Buzz got up on his elbows behind his back and slid out from under the book   
he had been using as a blanket.   
"Good morning Woody," Buzz said groggy. He was not a morning person. "Well   
if I have to get up you have to also, come on Jess wake up babe," he nudged   
the sleeping red head gently with his hand to get her to wake up from under   
the book.   
Jessie got up but she was still thinking she was in last night. She jolted   
up and tackled Buzz back down to the bookshelf top and frenched him good.   
"Come on Buzz, take me to infinity and beyond," she muttered. Everyone   
looked at them.   
"Whoa, Buzz, didn't you get enough last night?" Woody winked.   
"At least I'm getting some," Buzz sneered up at the cowboy, "Your   
girlfriend's dead remember?" Buzz smiled mischievously.   
Woody became jealous and held up his hand flipping Buzz the middle finger,   
"Fuck you!"   
Buzz was full of sarcastic remarks early in the morning, "Well yeah duh!   
That's what it's all about, me getting fucked."   
Woody turned around and walked away.   
Buzz looked at everyone looking at him and was embarrassed beyond belief.   
He pried Jessie off of his body, as much as he hated having to do that. "No   
Jessie, it's morning sweetheart."   
Jessie opened her eyes and blinked a few times with a blank expression on   
her face. Buzz sat himself up and looked at her sheepishly. Jessie's face   
went sleepy and she slid down his chest dragging her hands behind her and   
lied her head on his thigh.   
"Ugh, I'm so tired though."   
"Well we gotta get up. Andy doesn't take long to eat breakfast," Buzz   
warned. Andy could chug down a whole meal in record time.   
Jessie just lied there getting her senses back while Buzz teased her hair   
with his fingers. He liked to run his fingers through her soft, red, yarn   
hair.   
She looked up at him, "Can I sit on your lap?" she asked just to be funny,   
she knew perfectly well that she could just about do anything to him.   
"I'd cry if you didn't!" Buzz said as Jessie sat on his lap and lied back   
into his arms, she yawned, "I could stay here all day."   
Well that wasn't going to happen because Andy busted through the door. All   
toys froze as Andy got dressed for a days worth of playing. Andy played in   
his room until the workers left on their lunch break. Andy took Buzz,   
Jessie, Woody, and a few other toys down to the livingroom to play. The   
room was dusty with saw dust and cement. Bricks littered the floor, there   
were stacks of them everywhere you looked.   
"Perfect!" Andy said as he got an idea. "This looks like the episode,,   
Ancient Evil, with Natron the Space Mummy!" Andy set up the toys and   
started to act out his favorite episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.   
Woody was Natron and Buzz was...Well Buzz was Buzz.   
"That sounds like duel laser cannons in planet devastation mode," he voiced   
Buzz, "In other words it's Warp Darkmatter!" Mr. Potatoehead with one arm   
wrapped in tin-foil, played the infamous smooth criminal/space pirate. Andy   
started kicking over piles of bricks as Planet X was destroyed. But the   
young boy neglected to notice where he had left Buzz. As one of the brick   
towers crashed down a brick fell in the direction of the spaceman. Buzz saw   
it coming but Andy was watching the doomsday brick fall and so he was   
forced to remain still as it crashed right on him. All went black for Buzz.   
The last thing that was heard from his speaker was, "I come in peace," as   
the brick smashed hit buttons.   
Jessie, who was lying on her stomach, did not see the brick smash Buzz. But   
the snapping of plastic and the fritzing of wires was enough to tell her   
something had happened. She wanted to get up and see if he was OK but   
before she could Andy grabbed Buzz's body and went crying to his Mother.   
"Mom!" Andy cried through tears.   
"What is it Andy?!" she spun on her heel thinking her son was hurt, but   
instead found him holding the mangled figure of Buzz Lightyear. "Oh honey!   
What happened to Buzz?" she said scooping up her crying son into her arms   
to comfort his sobs.   
"I...I.. was playing," he found it hard to talk as his throat swelled with   
tears.   
In the family room the toys who had survived sprung to life as soon as they   
heard what Andy had said about Buzz. Jessie was first to the scene. She was   
looking for Buzz but all that was there were a few scraps of plastic that   
had been broken off his uniforms. Jessie tugged her braid as she stared at   
the pieces. She gasped for air as she looked over the shards. She didn't   
know weather he was dead or hopefully alive. That's what scared her, the   
unknown. Woody was next to assess the damage. He looked it over and didn't   
say a word. He looked at Jessie.   
"He's alright, isn't he?" Jessie asked Woody.   
"Yeah Jess, sure, he's alright," Woody didn't want to tell her what he   
really thought. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Jessie retreated   
shaking him off. She didn't want anyone to touch her unless it was Buzz,   
and that didn't look like it was going to happen.   
She went to her knees and scooped the pieces into her arms and drew them to   
her chest and cried.   
************   
Andy came back in the room and picked up all his toys before something   
could happen to them and slowly went to his room, along with the lifeless   
body of Buzz. He set Buzz on the bed, not ready to throw his favorite toy   
out just yet. He set the others on the desk and then went back down stairs   
to pick up the bricks he knocked over.   
The toys all came to life. The couldn't believe the news. Was Buzz really   
dead? He couldn't be, right? They all gathered on the floor around the bed.   
No one could bring themselves to look at the mess of plastic and electronic   
components that used to be Buzz Lightyear. It was Jessie who finally   
stepped forward and climbed up to see. As she climbed she found it   
difficult to do so as she was afraid of what would be waiting for her. What   
horrible scene of death awaited her? She decided to start climbing down but   
she found herself standing on the bed spread staring at the mangled body of   
Buzz. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she slowly and   
unwillingly approached the corpse of her fallen hero.   
"Buzz?" she called to him quietly as she stood beside him. He didn't   
answer. His eyes were and there was a gaping hole in his chest. One arm   
detached and his leg was barley connected to his knee. He was missing   
extensive amounts of his body frame that was lying in chunks at his side.   
he was presumably dead. Jessie kicked him softly in the left flank with her   
boot, the way she always did when she had woken up before he did. No   
response, he just swayed back and forth on his back from the kinetic energy   
of her foot to his body. She got down on her knees beside him and shook his   
shoulder vigorously, tears swelled in her green eyes, like pools of lake   
water flooding up.   
"Buzz wake up," no response, "Buzz please! You gotta get up!" she started   
crying, "Buzz, please, I love you," she stopped shaking him and placed a   
hand to his cheek. She drew it back to her quickly because he was ice cold.   
All warmth was gone from him. She realized then that he was deceased. There   
would be no more nights snuggling up to him and wrapping his big arms   
around her sharing hot, passionate kisses just to keep herself warm on   
those frost bitten nights. She broke down and cried the Atlantic Ocean. She   
lied down beside him and buried her face in what was left of his chest and   
wrapped his one remaining arm around her and cried herself to sleep.   
*******************   
When Buzz awoke he was in an unfamiliar place. White walls surrounded him.   
He was on soft ground. Buzz stood up and looked around.   
"I've seemed to have crash landed on a strange planet," he said looking   
around at the bright white lights and the misty haze. He looked at his feet   
and hopped, it seemed to be a cloud. "Terrain seems a bit unstable," he   
said confused and then looking down at himself, "Where the hell is my   
uniform!" he found himself in a white toga. He then remembered the brick,   
the white lights leading him through a tunnel, and then now, "Am I dead?"   
An angel appeared to him, "Well of course you are numbskull," the little   
winged man said. He slapped a halo over Buzz's head and flipped a switch   
making it glow bright. "Welcome to Toy Heaven." the angel guided Buzz   
along. Buzz looked around confused. "This is where all toys go, who have   
served their children and fellow toys well, when their batteries have   
expired.   
"So Bo Peep isn't here I take it," Buzz said grinning happily.   
"No she's not, that would be Toy Hell where she is," the Angel replied. He   
brought Buzz to a podium where there were giant golden gates behind it. He   
thumbed through a guest book and found Buzz's name. "Ah here we go! Buzz   
Lightyear, number 1068." he closed the book and smiled down at Buzz,   
'Welcome to heaven." the gates started to open.   
Buzz didn't want to be there, he wanted to be back alive, with Jessie. "No,   
no! I can't be dead! I need to go back!: he said as he threw off his halo   
to the cloudy ground and started grabbing around his back for his wings.   
"But you can not go back Mr. Lightyear 1068," the angel told him, "You were   
scheduled to die, there is no returning, your body is in pieces beyond   
recognition!"   
Buzz threw himself at the podium and put his hands on the edge of it   
hanging on, he looked up into the angels face disparately. "Can't I get a   
new body?"   
"Well..." the angle thought it over.   
"Please, I just need to see my Jessie again,"Buzz pleaded.   
"But I can't send you back just because you were in love," the angel   
started to push Buzz through the big gates, once past the threshold there   
was no returning.   
"It's not just that!" Buzz held his ground firmly, "She needs me. Knowing   
the horrible fate I suffered would send her into maniac depression, she'll   
wither away and die," Buzz didn't want his beloved Jessie to die of a   
broken heart. The angle stopped pushing to listen to his plea. 'She's lost   
so much already, everyone she ever cared for has left her. I was the only   
one left to take care of her. I don't want her to be alone anymore."   
The angel was moved by the selfless Space Ranger's speech. He couldn't say   
no. "Your wish will be granted," he said. Buzz's face lifted and he was   
happy. The halo and wings disappeared and the toga was gone leaving him in   
his old uniform again.   
"Thank you," Buzz said as he started to descend back to Earth.   
"I warn you though. You can never return here. Once you go back to Earth   
and die again you must go to hell," the angel made his point clear as a   
spring day. Buzz gulped, he knew that there he would be in eternal   
damnation with Bo Peep. And then he was gone.   
******************   
In Al's Toy Barn the chubby owner was just closing up shop for the day. And   
down in the Buzz Lightyear aisle one very special Ranger was awakening. The   
eyes of Buzz became alive. He gasped for air as he found himself on Earth   
embodied in a New Buzz Lightyear.   
"Oh great!" Buzz rolled his eyes, "I'm back in the Damn Fucking box again!   
You know you could have at least made me the display case Buzz!" he cursed   
the sky as he struggled to break free of his twist tie bonds. He kicked and   
swayed and fought until at last he was free. He looked around making sure   
the display Buzz didn't see him. He recalled the trouble that loon caused   
last time he was here. Buzz made it past the guards and was free. He   
unlatched the door and stood in the empty parking lot, "To Jessie, and   
beyond!" Buzz began his journey across town.   
*********************   
Andy came back to the room earlier that day and reluctantly threw Buzz in   
the trash can. He had never anticipated the moment when he would be forced   
to toss his favorite hero out into the garage. The toys watched through the   
window as Andy carried the garbage containing Buzz's limp body out to the   
garage. When it was over they sadly peeled themselves from the window one   
by one. Jessie was last to leave the window. Her head bowed in woe for her   
lost love. As she crossed the floor her boot kicked something white and   
plasticy. She looked down to see it was a scrap of Buzz that had fallen   
off. She stooped down and picked it up. She rolled it over in her hands, "I   
know where this came from," she half smiled, "Id know this chunk anywhere,"   
she sighed, "It came from his ass." The piece that she held did indeed once   
cover Buzz's backside. "He had such a nice ass," she sighed heavily as she   
held tight to the piece of booty. "No more pinching Buzz's butt now," she   
stopped there and sat on the rug in the middle of Andy's room. She kept the   
piece of Buzz in remembrance of him. It was all that was left.   
"Hey cowgirl, what you doing all by your lonesome?" a voice said from   
behind Jessie.   
The startled cowgirl jolted, "Hu? What?!" she saw Woody standing over her,   
"Oh Woody," she breathed a sigh of relief that it was somebody she knew. "I   
was just remembering about Mr. Shiny, I mean Buzz! I was remembering about   
Buzz," she let his nick name slip. She had many nick names for him but this   
one came to mind first.   
Woody nodded, but he wasn't there to comfort her, he was there to put the   
moves on her.   
"You know, we're the same, you and I," Woody pointed back and forth from   
Jessie to himself with his finger. Jessie looked at him weird, why would he   
say that? "You know, both our loved ones are killed," Woody sat down and   
put a wandering arm around her. 'So what do you say we hook up?" Woody   
said. Jessie sat up frightened and angry. Woody was putting the moves on   
her! He didn't even care about Buzz, or how she might be dealing with the   
pain of his loss. He just wanted to get off.   
"You sick crazy bastard!" Jessie kicked Woody in the nuts hard with the tip   
of her boot leaving him on the floor in pain. The crazy cowboy soon got   
enough balls together to crawl away.   
Jessie started running towards Andy's door. She needed to get away from   
EVERYTHING! Everywhere she turned she saw bricks. On book covers, the three   
little pigs in their house of BRICKS. The Lego house made to look like   
BRICKS. Andy had a picture he drew of a BRICK house. She ran out into the   
hall and saw the livingroom floor covered with BRICKS. She screamed   
terribly at the sight of BRICKS everywhere she went. She couldn't escape   
the killer of Buzz. She ran back into Andy's room and locked herself in the   
closet. Clutching the scrap of Buzz's butt and crying uncontrollably.   
Jessie didn't come out of that closet for a matter of three long days. She   
didn't come out and no one went in after her. They had all figured she was   
dead along with Buzz. That she had died of a broken heart. They forgot the   
cowgirl in the closet and went on with their lives until a person thought   
to be dead arrived on the window sill on faithful afternoon while Andy was   
at school. Buzz stood on the sill and they all stared jaws dropped at the   
spaceman back from the dead. They couldn't believe what they were   
witnessing.   
"Buzz? Is that you?" they all asked as they crowded around the anomaly.   
They all said it couldn't be but yet here he was. Buzz looked down at   
everyone and the jumped to the floor. Woody gulped at the sight of Buzz   
being back. If Jessie told him about the hooking up thing he was a dead   
man. Woody linked away. Buzz's first words were, "Where's Jessie?"   
The toys all looked at each other no knowing what to tell their returned   
leader. That what? She was dead and he could have met her back up there   
before leaving? No it wasn't time to ruin Buzz's new life just yet. They   
all made a path to the closet and Buzz knew where he would find her. Buzz   
walked quickly to the closet door and flung it open. There was Jessie still   
where she lay three days ago, and still crying. Buzz almost stared crying   
himself at the sight of her. He put a hand on her shoulder and then   
embraced her. "Don't cry Jessie. I'm back I won't leave you ever again." he   
kissed her neck.   
Jessie got up and pushed Buzz off of her. She looked at the confused man   
who was above her and couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be him, he was   
dead. She was scared. "No! You're not Buzz! Buzz's dead! A piece of plastic   
in my hand!" she showed him the chunk. She backed into a corner away from   
him. "Go away! You aren't real!!"   
Buzz was hurt, but why was he expecting her to just come back into his   
arms? He knew that a dead man come to life was a little freaky. But how to   
make her see? He inched towards her with his arms outstretched. "Jessie, it   
is me, I swear it's me. I'm your Buzz."   
"My Buzz is dead," she said dejectfully to him as she sat wadded up in the   
corner of the closet. "I know, I saw his dead body," she said as she   
started to cry remembering the sight of it, "He was in a million pieces,   
there was nothing left of him. "I watched as he was thrown in the trash,"   
she looked up with cold eyes at Buzz. "You aren't Buzz."   
Buzz could see why she didn't believe him, she had been through a lot these   
last few days.   
"This," she held out to him the piece of plastic for him to see, "Is all   
that is left of him," she got up and walked towards him in a threatening   
manner, waving the piece of Buzz's old body in his face, "This IS Buzz, NOT   
YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Buzz went to her and wrapped   
his arms around her. She struggled to get loose from his grip, she pounded   
her fists on his chest, kicked his shins, but nothing to her avail. Buzz   
wasn't letting go of her. The more she struggled the tighter he hugged her.   
And the more she screamed at him to let her go. "You stupid asshole! Let me   
go damn it!!!!!"   
Woody was outside hearing this and got a smile as he heard Jessie yelling   
obscenities at Buzz. He knew that the screaming she was doing this time was   
not because her and Buzz where having a 'good time'. He stepped in through   
the closet smiling, "You heard the lady, unhand her. She doesn't love you   
anymore, she loves me." Woody lied to Buzz and Jessie.   
Jessie stopped her fighting and grabbed onto Buzz now not wanting him to   
let go, "I changed my mind, don't let go." she didn't want Woody to get a   
hold of her.   
By Jessie's actions he knew that Woody was making something up. "Get out of   
here Woody. I would like to be alone with my girl."   
Jessie got an idea, she still didn't believe just yet if he was her Buzz or   
not, "Darling, if you are really my one true love, Buzz Lightyear, then you   
would kill Woody." she gave him a challenge of worth to complete.   
"What! Kill my best friend? Why?" Buzz didn't want to kill Woody, even   
though he had really pissed him off. He figured they could talk this out   
peacefully. But then again he did want Jessie back. "I..I don't know."   
"Listen, as soon as he knew you were dead he didn't waste any time moving   
in on your territory,"Jessie scolded Buzz. "He didn't care about you or   
anyone else, is that a friend?" she looked into Buzz's eyes. He searched   
his mind and found the answer, he decided to kill Woody. He looked up from   
Jessie and then at Woody with an evil glance. Jessie smiled and kissed   
Buzz's chin, "Welcome back hun."   
Woody gulped as he knew his fate was sealed. If Buzz ever got his hands on   
him he was doomed. Woody started running for the closet door, but Buzz was   
faster and he grabbed Woody by the pull-string and yanked him back.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Buzz said as he strung Woody's   
pull-string around his own neck. Woody tried to stop Buzz's hands from   
tying the noose around his neck. "Why don't you try and get it on with your   
own girl next time?' Buzz asked.   
"But she's dead remember? You said it yourself that you were the only one   
getting any sex in this house," Woody said as he choked in the noose.   
"Precisely," Buzz hissed in Woody's ear, "You'll soon be together again, IN   
HELL!" Buzz dragged Woody out by his pull-string noose kicking and   
screaming. He grabbed at the string to get loose but Buzz was good at tying   
hangmen's nooses. Jessie strode up to Buzz lovingly and snuggled up beside   
him as they walked. Buzz put an arm around her like a dove puts a   
protective wing over it's mate.   
"I knew you'd come back!" Jessie said, "I knew all along."   
"Yes of course you did, that's why you fucking yelled at me, and kicked and   
punched me," Buzz was still a little sore about all that fuss she put up.   
"Oh Buzz, you know I'll make it up to you tonight," she said luring.   
"Oh ho ho yeah baby!" he howled like a wolf. Buzz drug Woody up to the top   
of the desk. He tied the end of Woody's pull-string to the desk lamp and   
turned it so it was hanging over the edge of the window. He pushed woody to   
the edge. The cowboy looked out over the edge of the two story high window.   
He knew he was going to die also. Buzz and Jessie stood behind him and all   
of a sudden Buzz pushed Woody sending him spiraling down. The cord all of a   
sudden snapped and woody hung there. It was a few seconds before the   
cowboys oxygen and blood supply dwindled enough to kill him. Woody was   
dead. But that just wasn't enough for Buzz. He saw Mrs. Davis pulling into   
the driveway after bringing Andy home from school. Buzz untied the   
pull-string and Woody hit the pavement just in time to be ran over by the   
wheels of the Davis family van.   
The Davis' heard a crunch as they ran over Woody's big head with the van.   
"What was that?" Andy asked his mom.   
Mrs. Davis shrugged. They both shrugged it off and got out of the van not   
noticing the crushed Woody doll under the tires.   
**************   
Jessie put her arms around Buzz's waist and he put his arms around her   
shoulders.   
"You passed the test, Mr. Shiny," she said and kissed him.   
Buzz knew he was back in good graces with Jessie, and things would be as   
they were. "Sooooo, about tonight." he started, " did you polish them blue   
jeans? Because I can see myself in them, grrrrrr." he raised a hand and   
smacked her ass.   
Jessie jumped but laughed, "I can say the same for you," she reached behind   
him and pinched his butt, "Oh how I missed doing that to you. Anyways about   
that question, if you keep looking hard enough you will find them on the   
floor." Buzz went for her but she put a hand to his face and stopped him.   
"Not until tonight."   
"Ohh! But I just got back from the dead!" he whined.   
"Listen unless you wanna go back there I suggest you put a restraint on   
that thing and wait," she threatened him.   
"Ok point made," he smiled. "It's great to be back with you again."   
"And I am greatfull to have you back with me."   
*********   
That night some pretty funky things went on in the toy box while Andy was   
asleep. What could be clearly heard was, "Yeah Buzz! TO INFINITY AND   
BEYOND!!!!"   
The end 


End file.
